


Think About It

by CelestialWolf72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Porn with Feelings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72
Summary: Remus has never been ashamed of his sexuality and it's not something he thinks his friends would have a problem with, they're just all so...straight.Or are they?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy and a little smutty with my all time OTP! This is my first time posting fanfic; critiques and comments are welcome but please be kind :)

'I couldn't be happier to present to you my best friend, my _brother_ , and the love of his life. Lils, you are a beautiful soul inside and out and I am so happy to be able to finally call you my sister. Please join me in raising a glass to the happy couple; Mr and Mrs Potter!'

There was an answering cheers as the guests all stood as one to join Sirius in his toast to the newlyweds. James was grinning like a maniac and Lily was blushing slightly at all the attention, the rose of her cheeks only enhancing how beautiful she looked in her white dress.

Sirius sat down beside James, having just delivered his speech, and clapped him on the back as the music started up and guests began to mingle. Remus sat back in his chair, feeling pleasantly buzzed from the champagne and smiled up at the top table. James and Lily were without a doubt soulmates; you could see it every time you looked at them; their eyes so full of love.

Remus couldn't be happier for his friends, but a small, shameful part of him couldn't help but wonder if he would ever find that. A thought born no doubt from the wine and the champagne, but he felt a stab of longing as he looked at his friends. It would be stupid to say things were easy for them; having a baby at nineteen had never been part of anyone's plan, and Lily's family having so thoroughly disapproved of the relationship that they hadn't come. Remus sighed, he had known Lily since he could remember and her parents attitudes towards people who were different from themselves had no improved much in twenty years. The idea of Lily marrying someone of Indian heritage was clearly too much for her parents, and her sister wasn't much better.

But _still_. Remus downed the rest of his glass and glanced over to where Lily and James were now dancing, her head on his shoulder; the picture of wedded bliss. They had found each other and that had to be worth something.

'What're you looking so melancholy about?' Remus turned to see Sirius drop down into the chair beside him, two glasses of whiskey in his hand. He grinned at Remus and pushed one of the glasses towards him.

'I'm not looking _melancholy_ , I'm thinking.' Remus said, unable to help himself pouting slightly as he took a sip of his drink.

Sirius laughed. 'I do apologise, my dear Moony. Care to share your non-melancholy thoughts?'

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend, his attention turning back to James and Lily. 'Do you think you'll ever have that?'

Sirius looked over at the couple as well and raised an eyebrow at Remus. 'I guess, haven't thought about it much.'

'It's a wedding Padfoot.'

'So?'

'These kind of thoughts seem appropriate, wouldn't you say?'

Sirius shrugged, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. 'I suppose in the future maybe? I know Prongs has always been gagging to get hitched but Christ we're only young. It's not something I'm really thinking about right now.'

Remus smiled. 'You have a point.'

'Don't let the romantic atmosphere get to you Moons.' Sirius bumped his shoulder and swallowed the rest of his drink, a mischievous look on his face that Remus did not like to see. 'Maybe you just need to get laid.'

Remus choked slightly on his drink and glared at Sirius, who was smirking at him. 'I do alright, thanks for the concern Pads.'

'Hmm, are you sure about that?' Sirius leaned in and if Remus hadn't known better he would've sworn Sirius gave him the once over. 'It's been months since you last brought someone back to the flat.'

'It hasn't been that long.' Remus scoffed, averting his eyes.

In truth it _had_ been that long, longer even. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, it was just...

Sex was fine, it had always been just that - _fine._ Sex with strangers could be fun, but it wasn't something he'd ever felt particularly great about the next day. There was nothing wrong with it and he wasn't ashamed of anything he'd done but he was starting to think that maybe he just wasn't a casual kind of guy.

He knew Sirius slept around a bit and, despite some awkward morning after breakfasts, he had no problem with it. Sirius was having fun and that was great, but it wasn't right for Remus anymore. He felt like a complete sap for it, but he didn't want random sex with strangers who couldn't give a fuck who he was. He wanted someone who at the very least wanted _him_ , even if it wasn't a relationship, even if there were no feelings, he wanted someone he was comfortable with and who he knew wanted to have sex with _him_ specifically.

'I think it has, my darling.' Sirius was still smirking at him, his gaze almost predatory and for some stupid reason Remus felt himself blush. 'No one take your fancy?'

Remus shrugged and looked away across the dancefloor, willing the flush in his cheeks to disappear. 'I dunno, sleeping with strange women isn't as fun as it used to be I guess.'

'Just women?' Sirius was still grinning at him, but his gaze was soft. Remus' heart rate increased rapidly at his words, but he merely raised an eyebrow at his friend.

He'd known he was bisexual from the time he was a teenager and found himself far more interested in the image of Sirius fresh out of the shower than he should be. He'd taken some time to become comfortable in himself but he had long since felt happy in his sexuality.

Despite this he had never actually come out to his friends; it wasn't as if he thought they'd have a bad reaction, but they were all so... _straight_. He couldn't imagine having that conversation with any of them; Peter wasn't the type to talk about feelings and relationships, James had only ever had eyes for one woman for as long as Remus had known him, and Sirius had a different girl on his arm practically every night. It was a lousy excuse, but Remus had stubbornly held onto it as a reason to avoid the issue.

'You know what I think would help.' Sirius continued as if Remus wasn't having a minor breakdown in front of him.

'Oh god, don't set me up with anyone please.' Remus laughed, trying to let some of the tension drain from his chest. 'Even if it's just for sex, blind dates are horrible.'

'Would I do that to you?' Sirius grinned and leaned closer to Remus, his eyes sparkling. 'No, my most darling Moony, I think we should have sex.'

Remus stared at him, sure this was some sort of vivid hallucination. 'You think what now?'

Sirius' smile was definitely a lot more flirtatious than Remus was used to. Hell, it was down right _seductive_. He leaned in closer still, until Remus could feel his hot breath fanning over his lips. 'You. Me. Sex.'

Remus couldn't help grinning, sure Sirius was winding him up. 'What are you on about? Why in the world would we have sex?'

Sirius shrugged, flipping his hair over his shoulder and giving Remus a decidedly hungry look. 'Would think it'd be fun.'

Remus sobered slightly, starting to think that maybe this wasn't some ridiculous prank after all. 'Sirius, you're straight.'

'Hmmm, am I?' Sirius stood up and leaned down, his lips ghosting over Remus', barely touching as he whispered, 'Just...think about it.'

Remus blinked, his heart beating erratically and his face flushing as Sirius straightened and walked away towards the middle of the dance floor. James practically leaped on his best man once he got within range, Lily standing to the side grinning and shaking her head at the pair of them. Sirius caught James, stumbling slightly and Remus found himself staring at the muscles in Sirius' arms, just visible beneath his shirt; transfixed by the way they moved and flexed as he bore the weight of the other man.

_Fucking Sirius, putting thoughts in my head._

Of course this train of thought only lead to other much more explicit thoughts of exactly what _fucking Sirius_ would be like. Feeling that strong, muscled chest beneath his hands. Pinning him to the bed and watching him spread out just for him, grey eyes intense and hungry.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, his trousers noticeably tighter than they had been a few seconds before. Snapping out of his daze, he realised he was still staring at Sirius who was looking right back at him, a slight flush colouring his cheeks and a smirk on his lips.

Remus felt himself blush even more when Sirius, without a hint of subtlety, glanced down at his crotch and slowing dragged his gaze back up Remus' body. Remus had never felt so _seen_ before and he was surprised at how much it turned him on. Cursing the tight trousers he was wearing, he hurriedly got up and slipped out of the room into the blessedly cool corridor outside where he could find some privacy in the toilets.

Leaning over the sink, he splashed cold water on his heated face, trying to think of the most unappealing things he could in an effort to wilt his already half-hard cock. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere he heard the door to the bathroom open and, glancing up, saw the cause of his problem stride into the room all smug confidence and ridiculous sex appeal.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but didn't manage much more than a sharp gasp as Sirius crowded up behind him, pushing Remus into the sink with the hard lines of his body. Remus' eyes fluttered as he felt the other man's erection pressing insistently against his ass.

' _Vous êtes très belle_.' Sirius whispered, his breath tickling the back of Remus' neck as his lips brushed against his skin.

Remus felt his skin heat up as Sirius trailed his tongue up the back of his neck to suck a bruise into the skin of his jaw. He could feel his arousal growing at Sirius' whispered words; there had never been a time he didn't find Sirius' speaking French a huge turn on.

'Fuck.' He muttered, tilting his head to the side at the same time he pushed his hips back into the other man. He felt Sirius smirk into his neck.

'You like that, huh?'

'You know I do, you bastard.' Remus said, the breathiness in his voice taking the bite out of the words.

'Come home with me.' Sirius whispered, his hand snaking down to stroke Remus lightly through his trousers.

'We live together.'

'You know what I mean.' Sirius gripped his hips and stepped back just enough to spin Remus around so they were nose to nose, cocks pressing together tantalisingly through their trousers. ' _Dormir avec moi ce soir_?'

'Fuck yes.' Remus breathed, hands sliding up Sirius' spine to grip his _so soft_ hair and pull him into a kiss. Sirius groaned low in his throat and gripped Remus' hips, pulling him impossibly closer as the kiss deepened. 

Much too soon Remus pushed Sirius away slightly, smiling at the pout that immediately appeared on his friend's face.

'It's our best friends wedding, later okay?'

Sirius looked as if he was going to argue then smiled slightly, stepping away and taking a deep breath, noticeably adjusting his trousers. 'Yeah course, can't let James down.'

Remus laughed. 'You've been looking forward to this day since they got engaged, let's enjoy it and then I'm all yours.'

Sirius grinned, arms snaking around his waist again. 'All mine huh? I like the sound of that.'

Remus blushed slightly, manoeuvring himself out of Sirius' embrace; the conversation getting a little too close to being something real than he was ready for. Half an hour ago he hadn't even considered that Sirius would be anything other than straight and now unwelcome thoughts of being with Sirius, of what Sirius would be like in a relationship were forcing themselves into his mind. God, he needed a drink.

They re-emerged into the hall that was getting dark now as the sun set outside, casting a golden glow over the wedding guests. Lily and James were now sat at one of the circular tables in the corner with Peter and his girlfriend Mary and Dorcas with what looked like an already drunk Marlene in her lap. Remus and Sirius joined them, Remus pulling out the chair beside Peter and pouring himself a glass of champagne from one of the many bottles on the table.

'Finally! Where have you two been, hm?' James asked, pointing at them both accusingly, his eyes a little glassy with alcohol behind his glasses.

'Off planning elaborate pranks, where else?' Sirius said, grinning at James' look out drunken outrage.

'Without me? The greatest Marauder ever to have Maraudered?' Peter cleared his throat, eyebrow raised at James who hastily added, 'And Pete of course.'

'Cheers Prongs.' Peter snorted, rolling his eyes.

'You are now an adult, my dear Prongsy, all grown up and married.' Sirius said, mischief sparkling in his eyes. 'No more pranks for you.'

James pouted at him. 'I will always be pranking, won't I Lils?'

'Yes Jamie, of course.' Lily said soothingly, laughing as she ran her fingers through James' absolute mess of hair that, even on his wedding day, he hadn't been able to tame.

'Who's going to be hitched next then?' Peter asked, taking a drink before almost immediately spluttering as Mary raised her eyebrow at him pointedly. 'On second thoughts, never mind.'

'I think it'll be lil Remmy.' Marlene giggled, pointing at him almost accusingly with the champagne bottle she seemed to be drinking from. 'He's the definition of husband material.'

Remus snorted. 'Not even gonna ask what that means-'

'You're cute, wear cardigans _constantly,'_ Marlene said, starting to count off on her fingers. 'You're good with kids, you keep a place neat and tidy, _and_ I heard from a little birdy that you're an absolute _animal_ in bed.'

Remus felt his cheeks flush hotly as the rest of the table burst into laughter and loud wolf whistles. Deliberately not looking at Sirius, whose gaze he could feel burning into him, Remus muttered, 'This little birdy wouldn't happen to be of the Prewett variety would it?'

'It would.' Marlene beamed at him, turning around and waving at said Prewett who was talking with the Longbottoms by the bar.

_Bloody Fabian._

'Think you're forgetting something there Marls,' He said, speaking up before more jokes could be made about his sex life, 'I'm really very single.'

'Pfft, details.' She said, waving a dismissive hand at him and taking a gulp of her drink.

Remus mumbled something about getting a drink and left the table for the bar and a glass of scotch before Marlene could make any more remarks about his sexual exploits.

As the night drew on, the wedding guests began to filter out; upstairs to one of the hotel's rooms that had been booked for them, or home to their own beds for those who lived locally. Remus found himself feeling a mixture of excited anticipation and nervous energy the longer the wedding went on. Every time he so much as glanced at Sirius he felt butterflies in his stomach and a strong desire to fuck him into the nearest wall.

Eventually, late into the evening when most of the guests had retired to bed, the rest of them spilled out of the front doors of the hotel and into the waiting taxis. They had already waved off a smiling Lily and still tipsy James, who had been nursing his glass of water and rhapsodising about how amazing his new wife was. They had been gifted the honeymoon suite at the hotel for the night of the wedding, although gifted was hardly much of a surprise given James' dad owned the hotel, but they seemed excited about the luxury nonetheless.

After bidding goodnight to the rest of the group, Marlene waggling her eyebrows at Remus pointedly as she left with Dorcas, Remus and Sirius took a taxi for the short ride back into central London. It being the early hours of the morning meant the journey was much shorter than usual, but Remus felt almost jittery the whole time. There was a slightly awkward silence as they drove back to their little flat in Soho.

The flat was one Sirius had bought with part of the inheritance he had been left by his Uncle Alphard when they were still in school and so was far nicer than anything Remus would ever have been able to afford. It was small, as most flats in the city were, but the building was a beautiful Georgian townhouse and the interior was comfortably decorated with a few staggeringly expensive pieces that betrayed the lavish upbringing Sirius tried to hide. Remus often felt like a leech, but there was a part of him that knew Sirius would hate to live alone and even if Sirius didn't let him pay any rent, Remus was partly paying his keep by just being there with him. Sirius had some serious abandonment issues, which was unsurprising given his childhood, and the idea of leaving him to live here alone just for his pride made Remus feel protective in a way he didn't feel for anyone else.

Once they got through the front door, there was a slightly awkward pause and Remus ran a hand through his hair and said, 'It was a nice wedding wasn't it?'

Sirius grinned, amusement flashing in his eyes. 'It was lovely, don't think I've ever seen Prongs happier.'

'He finally got his girl didn't he?' Remus grinned back, taking off his jacket and shoes and dumping them in the hallway before following Sirius through to the kitchen. 'Lils looked gorgeous, I hope she enjoyed it she didn't seem to be drinking much.'

'Maybe she's got a little baby Potter in the oven.' Sirius said, smirking and turning so suddenly Remus bumped into him. Sirius steadied him by putting a hand on his hip and Remus froze, Sirius' warm hand burning into his skin. 'Hey there.'

'Um, hi.' Remus muttered, feeling his cheeks heat and Sirius's grin widened.

'You're cute when you're nervous.'

'I'm not nervous.'

'Sure Moons.' Sirius trailed his fingers up the side of Remus' neck to tangle in his curls, pulling him closer until they were nose to nose, lips barely brushing. 'Okay?'

'Fuck yeah.' Remus muttered, pulling him in by his shirt and claiming Sirius' plump lips between his own.

Sirius made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and kissed him back, tongue snaking into Remus' mouth as he deepened the kiss. Remus let out what could only be described as a rather undignified whimper as Sirius pushed him gently until they were stumbling through the flat towards Sirius' bedroom.

Remus stumbled and fell onto the bed, still clutching Sirius' shirt and bringing him down on top of him. The movement interrupted the kiss and Sirius grinned down at him as Remus snorted with laughter.

'Such elegance, Moony.'

'Shut up, you prick.' Remus grinned, hands sliding down Sirius' shoulders to stroke over the soft skin at the small of his back.

Sirius just hummed and sat back slightly to pull his shirt over his head, simultaneously pressing his hips down so Remus could feel his thick length through his suit trousers.

'How do you look like that?' Remus muttered, more to himself than to Sirius as he stared unabashed at the other man's chest. The definition of his muscles, the creamy skin adorned with black ink. His pebbled nipples pink and too inviting for Remus to resist leaning up and swiping his tongue across one then the other. Sirius' smirk turned into a gasp, his fingers going back to Remus' hair as Remus sucked at his nipple, scrambling to undo his belt.

' _Regarde toi_.' Sirius muttered, pulling Remus' shirt off his shoulders and moving back slightly so they could both wriggle out of their trousers and boxers.

Remus' heartbeat quickened as he stared at Sirius, reaching for him and pulling him back into his lap. 'F _uck_ Pads, knew you'd be like this.'

'Hmm, thought about me a lot have we?' Remus could feel Sirius grinning against his skin before he bit down on his neck, his warm tongue soothing the mark instantly and making Remus groan.

'What do you want?' Remus gasped, hands gripping Sirius' hips as he grinded down in Remus' lap.

'I want you to fuck me.' Sirius breathed, already reaching over to the bedside table and producing a condom and a bottle of lube.

'Christ Pads, yes.' Remus quickly slicked up his fingers and traced the rim of Sirius' hole, sucking his plump lower lip back into his mouth as he slowly pushed the first digit in.

Sirius stilled only for a moment before moving his hips once more and it wasn't long before he was taking three fingers easily, rearing back and moaning so loudly Remus was sure they'd be getting complaints from the neighbours come morning.

'Fuck, you are something else.' Remus muttered as he flipped them so Sirius was on his back, looking up at him with a surprised smile on his face. The smile quickly turned into a moan as Remus' cock rubbed up against him.

'Come on Moons,' He gasped, gripping at Remus' shoulders as his cock pushed inside him. They both groaned and stilled for a moment, until Sirius moved his hips slightly and Remus took this as his cue and pulled out almost all the way only to slam forwards again with such force Sirius was pushed up the bed slightly.

'Oh _fuck,_ ' Sirius moaned, wrapping his legs around Remus' waist as they found a rhythm and the other man pounded into him.

Remus looked down and caught Sirius' gaze, they were so close their noses were brushing against each other, and Remus could feel Sirius' short, sharp breaths against his face. As their eyes locked together, Remus felt a jolt in his stomach and an unexpected warmth blooming through his chest. Suddenly this didn't feel like a drunken fuck anymore, it felt like something...more.

Sirius reached up and pulled Remus down into a sloppy kiss, all tongues and panting breath into each others' mouths. Remus could feel his orgasm approaching embarrassingly quickly; the look on Sirius' face, the way his tight hole clenched deliciously around his cock, and the overwhelming flood of emotion that has surged as soon as he had looked into his best friends eyes all serving to push him over the edge.

He reached between them and grasped Sirius' cock, moving his hand in time with the thrusts of his hips and gasping, 'I'm close Pads, fuck-'

'Oh god me too,' Sirius gasped, his heels digging into Remus' ass. 'Come in me Moony.'

Remus cried out as those four words pushed him over the edge and he came hard inside Sirius' pulsing channel, his hips stuttering as he collapsed onto the man below him. Taking a steadying breath he resumed his motion on Sirius' cock, gripping it tightly and whispering in his partner's ear, gently biting the skin there. 'You're so fucking gorgeous Sirius, so good for me. Come on babe, come for me, you're so fucking good-'

He was cut off by a sharp cry as Sirius tensed and shot ropes of pale white cum onto his own stomach and Remus' hand, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Remus waited until Sirius' eyes had slowly blinked open again, before raising his hand to his mouth and sucking the cum off his fingers. Sirius smiled lazily and stretched up to catch Remus' lips in a chaste kiss.

'You dirty bugger Moony.'

Remus laughed and pushed himself off Sirius to lie down beside him for a moment before forcing himself to his feet and into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a damp cloth which he used to clean them both up and then tossed it onto the floor behind him. Remus lay back down, wanting to snuggle into Sirius but unsure if he was allowed to. Sirius immediately made his intentions clear by draping himself over Remus and letting out a content sigh.

'So', Remus said quietly after a moment, 'bit of a praise kink huh?'

He could see Sirius flush out of the corner of his eye and grinned, bringing his hand up to stroke gently up and down Sirius' back.

'Don't be a prick about it.' Sirius muttered, burying his face in Remus' neck.

'Would I ever?'

'Yes.'

Remus laughed. 'I don't know if you could tell, but I'm not exactly opposed to doling out praise to such a good boy.'

Sirius kicked him lightly but Remus didn't miss the way his cock gave an interested twitch against his thigh. 'Don't you dare call me that in public.'

Remus snorted and looked up at the ceiling. The mention of _public_ somehow reminded him that what they were doing wasn't normal for them; they were friends, this wasn't what they did. Would things be awkward? Would Sirius regret this once the alcohol worked it's way out of his system and the cold light of day appeared?

There was a creak of bed springs and suddenly Sirius was sat in Remus' lap, laying out across his chest to look him straight in the eye again. Remus took a deep breath and smiled slightly, 'Hi.'

'Stop thinking.' Sirius whispered. 'I know you're already starting to worry and please don't. I'm not going to regret this and I hope to god you aren't either.'

'I'd never regret anything with you.' Remus whispered, then flushed when he realised how that sounded.

Sirius grinned, but there was a light blush staining his high cheekbones. 'Good, cos I was thinking we could do this again.' He leaned forward and kissed Remus lightly, speaking against his lips. 'And again, and again, and again.'

'Hmm, for how long?' Remus murmured, his hands coming up to cradle Sirius' face.

'For as long as we can.' Sirius whispered, his eyes dancing with mischief but also a deeper emotion Remus wasn't sure he was ready to see. 'And see where it goes.'

'Sounds good to me.' Remus said, smiling at the man who he was just beginning to realise meant much more to him than just a friend, pulling him back down for another kiss, his heart screaming to never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's obvious that I don't speak French and I've used google translate so apologies for any mistakes, I'm sure there's a few! Corrections and comments are welcome :) 
> 
> Vous êtes très belle = You are very beautiful  
> Dormir avec moi ce soir? = Sleep with me tonight?  
> Regarde toi = Look at you


End file.
